Fate
by CrescentAxel
Summary: His eyes scanned the room swiftly. He knew the boy was in this room, he could smell it. He inhaled taking in the sweet scent that the boy radiated. Vampire Fic xD If you don't like Vamps don't read


The blond licked the salty blood from his lips as he let go of the dry lifeless carcass. He stared down at his victims who lay stiff on the glossy cherry wood floor. The blood that had managed to spill stayed wasted on the ground, the moon reflecting off the crimson inky liquid. Whimpering was faintly heard from one of the rooms upstairs. The petite teen frowned at the damage he had done, though his thirst for more was not yet fulfilled. He wanted more... no... he needed more. The grandfather clock chimed signaling midnight, and the death of the young couple he had just devoured.

He listened intently on the whimpers and cries heard from above. Slowly he began walking through the deserted house, each step echoing into the hollow rooms, going in sync with the chimes of the clock. His eyes narrowed, focusing his attention on the pictures that were displayed on the walls which led up the stairs. It was of a family of three, a mother, father, and a young teen. He had already fed upon two of them; just leaving the boy.

The young brunette that grinned widely perked his interest. He had messy cinnamon brown hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires. His smile was innocent, untainted by the corrupt world they lived in. It reminded him of himself when he was a human, but that was many years ago. He directed his body towards the stairs once again, stealthily stalking to the top of the steps as the final chime sang throughout the house. His black clothes danced in the air as he turned his body walking towards the whines and whimpers. He paused in front of the door, taking in a deep breath (even though he didn't need it XP) before reaching his hand out and twisting the handle so that the door drifted open.

His eyes scanned the room swiftly. He knew the boy was in this room, he could smell it. He inhaled taking in the sweet scent that the boy radiated. He left his instincts take control, leading him to the partly opened closet. He could hear the boy's blood pulsing throughout his veins; his heart rate rapidly increasing with each step he took. Slowly he put his hands in between the closet's gap spreading them open.

The blond's eyes widened in sadness and guilt as he stared softly at the boy. The brunette was curled up in the corner of the closet panting heavily, tears flowing down his perfectly smooth skin. His hands embraced his head, desperately trying to shield himself from the images of the massacre he had witness earlier.

He had pity for him; he knew exactly what he was feeling. The blond leaned over placing a hand on the brunettes shoulder, causing him to flinch and cry out in fear. "I won't hurt you." He whispered softly, lying, trying to calm the boy down. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if he got any closer to the fragile boy.

This moment was a mimic of the day his life had ended. He was in the boy's position seventy five years ago, crying in fear when his parents ans siblings had been murdered by a Vampire. It wasn't accident that the blond was turned into this despicable monster. The vampire took him in, and after days of suffering from the venom spreading in his veins he was of new life. The blond shivered as the flashback ended. He hated that day with every fiber of his being.

He gently placed his other hand on the boy's neck on impulse. His eyes turned a crimson red, the creature inside him screamed for release, but he wouldn't give in... not yet... He pulled away trying to get away from the boy so he wouldn't bite him. He didn't want to hurt the boy; he wanted to make things right for once. Maybe have the boy live, something he couldn't do.

His body lost control, his fangs extended and he moved his lips closer to the boy's pulsing neck. He licked the tender pale skin of the teen as the monster took full control. He quickly embraced the boy in a tight hug, causing the younger to tense and struggle for freedom. "I'm so sorry..." He managed a whisper before biting down on the teens neck, piercing his tender skin.


End file.
